To provide access to the mattress, for example for cleaning or changing bed sheets, or to provide access to persons supported on a mattress, footboards have been configured so that they are removable. However, when a footboard is removed, the bed sheets may get in the way and form an obstruction over the footboard mounting structures, which can make it more difficult for a caregiver to replace the footboard. Further, many footboards include electrical connections to provide electrical connections between the electrical devices within the footboard and the bed-based control system. These connections may be vulnerable to damage if the footboard is not properly aligned. In addition, because electrical connectors are exposed once the footboard is removed, electrical connectors may be vulnerable to static electricity that can be generated, for example, when changing a sheet or when transferring a person off the bed.